


A Taste for Xenophilia

by bottombitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Sex, Breeding, Come Swallowing, F/F, Hook-Up, Impregnation, Mind Break, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Jade and Rose attempt to experiment with troll sex, and Aradia is more than willing to be their subject. The two humans quickly find themselves falling victim to one of the darker aspects of troll biology: their precum serves as an aphrodisiac for humans. Commission for Phos-Mos.





	A Taste for Xenophilia

"Rose," Jade began, her fingers tapping against the table beneath them as her other hand propped up her chin, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to... ah, nevermind, it's silly."

"To what?" Rose asked, looking up from her book to glance at Jade from across the table.

"No, seriously, it's—" Jade attempted to deflect.

"Jade." Rose knew better than to let Jade's ideas stew inside her head. They often weren't all that bad, but Jade had her own unique way of taking ideas to their extremes. Once Rose had captured Jade's attention, she gave a reassuring smile, "Seriously. To what?"

"Well, all these trolls look, um... kind of hot? I dunno what it is about them, but... I've been wondering what it'd be like to sleep with, um, to sleep with one of the female ones." Jade picked herself up from the table to lean back in her chair, worrying what judgement her friend might pass on her now that she'd admitted to her odd desire.

Hearing Jade admit to such a desire was a shock, but Rose could pass no judgement; she had been wondering what such an experience would be like, too. The female troll was practically perfect — much like a human female, already a bonus, but with a tentacle hidden between their legs. Most girls might not have been turned on by the idea, but Rose often found herself daydreaming about it, and it seemed like Jade was of a similar mind. "I think that's only natural, given how much time we've been spending around them," Rose assured Jade, resting her hand against her friend's thigh.

Jade's eyes followed Rose's hand right up until the point she made contact, at which point their gaze raised to meet Rose's own. "S-So, uh..." A moment of silence passed, during which an unspoken agreement seemed to be made between the two.

"Which of the trolls did you have in mind?" Rose asked.

"Oh, well..."

The decision was simple enough, in theory. First, they had to cross off anyone that either Jade or Rose had romantic tension with; didn't want things to get complicated. That meant that Kanaya, Vriska and Nepeta were off the table. Of the last three, they needed someone who would definitely be down with what they had in mind, and Feferi likely had better things to do, which only left Terezi and Aradia. Of the two of them, Aradia was the least likely to be given an inch and take a mile.

With the target of their shared arousal target decided, Rose sent over a text to Aradia to see whether she was interested.

"Jade and I are looking for some inter-species experimentation," the text began, all pretenses of a normal conversation being thrown out of the window. "We were wondering whether you would be interested in indulging us?" Aradia smirked at her phone's screen. How could she turn down an offer like that?

A couple of hours later, Jade and Rose found themselves standing outside what they assumed to be Aradia's 'hive'. It was a dreambubble of her own creation. Rose stepped forward and raised her hand to knock on the door, only for Aradia to open it, dressed in her god-tier garb — left a little too much to the imagination. Offering them a smile, she backed up to make room for them to walk inside. "Hey there," she spoke, in a low tone.

Rose smiled at her as she stepped inside. Jade did the same, though her smile was noticeably bashful. Once inside, Aradia led Jade and Rose to her living room, before taking a seat on one of her couches. Rather than go for the other one, both Jade and Rose sat beside Aradia, with Rose on her left while Jade sat on her right. The way they acted seemed pre-discussed. What were they planning? The look in Rose's eyes was a dominant one, but Aradia had a couple of tricks up her sleeve, or rather, just the one trick, in her underwear, but it was sure to leave Rose with no disillusions about who was in charge.

The blonde kept up her facade, reaching her hand over to place it against Aradia's crotch, before leaning in to kiss at the troll's neck. Ah... Aradia's neck was a weak spot, but Rose would have to do better than that. Jade looked just as shy as she had been when she walked inside, but at Rose's advance, Jade made her own, moving her hand to settle against the inside of Aradia's thigh. With the two girls touching her, Aradia didn't know how long she would be able to keep her bulge under wraps. She was looking forward to the looks on their faces upon its reveal, and the longer she could draw out this attempt at seduction, the more delicious it would be to see them lose control of themselves.

Rose continued to kiss at Aradia's neck, her hand palming at the bulge sitting beneath her god-tier pants. It already felt huge, far bigger than any human cock Rose had been in contact with, not that she had much experience in the first place. Jade's hand slid a little higher along Aradia's thigh, and that was enough for the troll's bulge to unfurl itself, bursting out from beneath her underwear to push her skirt upward, before sliding along the fabric and revealing itself.

The appendage, a maroon colour that matched Aradia's blood, was still curled upon itself somewhat as it broke free from the confines of her clothing. Its length couldn't be easily guessed from the mere sight of it, but one thing was for sure — it was fucking huge. Both Rose and Jade's gazes followed the bulge as it unfurled itself the rest of the way, standing completely upright. Albeit fatter at the base, it was still a decent girth for most of the length, with only the very tip being thinner. A single bead of maroon-coloured fluid leaked from the tip and began to roll down the tentacle's ribbed surface. It looked hard and yet soft, flaccid and yet rigid. Aradia looked between Rose and Jade to see which one of them would cave first.

It was Jade, slipping down from her spot beside Aradia to plant herself on the floor. She leaned forward and extended her tongue, as if reaching out towards the bulge before her. She went for the single drop of precum, brushing her tongue against the surface of the bulge. Her senses exploded in a wave of pleasurable feelings — as the precum rolled onto her tongue, she immediately swallowed. Its sweet taste tainted her mouth, and then her mind. She soon found herself unable to focus on anything other than her desire for more of the delicious cum that she'd merely gotten a taste of, but as she leaned forward again, preparing to press her tongue against the monster bulge a second time, she felt overwhelmed. Her head thumped with a pleasure she'd never experienced before, and without even touching herself she exploded into an orgasm.

Jade's head flew back and her eyes opened wide, a groan of pleasure she couldn't hold back escaping her throat into the room for all to hear. Rose looked down at her friend with a worried expression, right in time for Jade to collapse to the floor as little more than a moaning mess. Neither of the girls understood what had just happened, while Aradia couldn't help but grin. She turned her attention to Rose, who glanced over at Aradia in turn, a mix of fear and curiosity on her face. Rose had put together already that trolls must have some sort of pheromone tied to their arousal — she could smell it, and despite only having the scent, her panties were already drenched. She cast another worried glance down towards Jade, before clearing her throat.

"S-So, I assume that—" With that, Aradia cut her off, leaning forward to capture Rose's lips in a deep, silencing kiss. Aradia's hand moved around to hold Rose's head in place from the back, and she held onto the kiss long enough for Jade's moans to die down. A trail of saliva hung limply between the two pairs of lips, while Rose's gaze, now filled with nothing but a deep arousal, settled on Aradia's eyes. Aradia's eyes weren't on Rose's face, they were on her clothing, wondering what kind of body sat behind the somewhat baggy clothing. If Rose looked half as good naked as she did clothed, Aradia wasn't sure she'd be able to hold herself back.

"I'm ready to get going," Aradia sighed, reaching down to wrap a hand around the base of her bulge. Rose cast her gaze down to it, and watched as it thumped lightly within its owner's grasp. It looked inviting, and the mere sight of it was enough to make her want to slip it into her mouth the way Jade had been so close to managing, but... Aradia's offer was far more tempting. Rose reached one hand down to pull up her skirt, and then tugged her panties aside, before holding them there, exposing her wet, desperate slit for Aradia. It was an arousing sight, made even more so by the fact that it had been so easy to make Rose submit. The lips of Rose's cunt were smooth, and almost entirely packed between the puffy labia. Above her twat, a healthy amount of pubic hair sat, matted slightly by the sheer volume of arousal that had been gushing around inside Rose's drenched panties. The troll smirked, and then shifted over to settle herself between Rose's spread legs. While Jade continued twitching on the ground beside them, Aradia kissed Rose again.

There were a thousand different thoughts running through Rose's head. Mostly questions about how Aradia was able to have such an effect on her, but those were moot. The valid ones — mostly a repeated question about when Aradia was going to stop teasing and get on with it — weren't able to move beyond thoughts. Rose couldn't speak. Even as Aradia pulled back from their second kiss, she couldn't form a single sentence. She lowered her stare, moving from Aradia's face down to her bulge. It was still twitching, and it was so close to her aching twat that she could have sworn she could feel the heat radiating from it. Inside her head, she continued to ask what Aradia was waiting for.

In a single movement, Aradia slapped her large bulge down against Rose's twat. The length felt so much bigger when laid against her, Rose noted, her eyes dropping low to watch as the tentacle's tip slowly dripped the same maroon-coloured fluid onto her stomach. Slowly, Aradia began to grind herself back and forth, dragging the thick appendage across Rose's twat and bush. The maroon fluid was practically staining Rose's pubes, just as the bulge itself was staining her sexuality, forever ruining her for all but those with these odd alien cocks. Every twitch and otherwise small movement from the appendage reverberated through Rose a thousand times more powerful, causing her to lean back against the couch behind her.

Between heavy breaths, she managed to mutter just one thing to Aradia: "Please," she began, huffing in desperation, "go easy on me."

Aradia had no intentions of going easy on her.

The troll used the hand she had wrapped around the base of her bulge to pull her length lower. It curled around her finger, making a mess of her hand the same way it had Rose's snatch. As she tried to settle the tip against Rose's entrance, the bulge surprised her by quickly unfurling and pushing itself into Rose. As the miniature orgasms Rose had been having turned into real ones, the blonde let out a cry of pleasure, arching her back with far more intensity than she had been before — her body writhed, but the one thing that she did not do was try to pull away. Perhaps she knew that it would have been a fruitless effort? Aradia's bulge had her now. The maroon fluid now coating her insides was just as much of a mark of ownership as it was anything else.

Rose was no virgin. She wasn't a slut either, but she was familiar enough with the ins and outs of sex; she knew the pleasure that came alongside having a hot, throbbing cock buried to the hilt inside her, but Aradia's alien cock was something else entirely. As with when it had been laid against her, every small movement the alien cock made seemed to crash through her, pushing her senses to their absolute limit. She felt her eyes begin to cross against her will, as her head leaned back and she let out yet another desperate cry of pleasure... all before Aradia had even pushed herself inside properly.

But Rose didn't have to wait much longer for that. Sliding her hands down to settle at the blonde's waist, Aradia thrust herself forward, pushing her bulge deeper into Rose's twitching cunt. Orgasmic fluid was already gushing around Aradia's thick member, making it all the more easy to slip herself in further, inch by twitching inch. The hot confines of Rose's twat were more than enough to please Aradia, but her pleasure was nothing next to what the human beneath her was feeling. Aradia ran her hands along the front of Rose's body, and in doing so found out that whatever effect her pheromones had on Rose made her entire body sensitive, not just her genitalia. As her hands reached Rose's sizable chest, they groped at the breasts laying there, palms running across the nipples while the fingers gripped desperately at the soft flesh. Aradia, too, was becoming a slave to her own pleasure. But the difference between them was that once the orgasm had faded, Aradia would come to her senses. Rose, meanwhile, had been lost forever to the will of alien cock.

Having only received a smaller dose, Jade wasn't quite as desperate once she sat up. Her orgasm had subsided, and though there were still sparks of pleasure and oversensitivity running throughout her body, she could think straight, which was — apparently — more than could be said for Rose. From a few feet away, Jade watched Rose lose herself to the pleasure of Aradia's alien cock, and bit her own lip in a mixture of second-hand-embarrassment and jealousy. She reached down between her own legs to tend to her drenched twat, not even bothering to remove her clothes. Instead, she slid her hand right into her underwear and went to town, her eyes fixated on Aradia's bulge as it repeatedly pushed into her friend's quivering quim.

Rose was well into her third orgasm by the time Aradia leaned down to meet her for a kiss. In her haze, she just about managed to find the will to kiss back, desperate for more of Aradia's attention in whatever form it came in. With each thrust from Aradia, her bulge slid deeper into Rose, the tip almost pressing up against her cervix. The tightness of Rose's mostly untouched twat was overwhelming, not helped in the slightest by the constant orgasms the blonde was experiencing. The dominance that Aradia held over her newfound human slut was no better shown than when Aradia stuck out her tongue for Rose to suck on, and the blonde did so both without having to be told to, and without hesitation. She wrapped her lips around Aradia's tongue and flicked her own tongue back against the troll's, all while she continued to be ravanged by her massive troll bulge.

It kept going until Aradia could take no more, slamming into Rose with one final thrust, her bulge twisting and writhing to push itself even deeper than Aradia had by herself. With the tip firmly lodged into the entrance to Rose's cervix, Aradia pulled back from her whore, let out a loud groan of pleasure, and then blew her load straight into Rose's womb. Spurt after spurt of warm, virile, exotic cum blasted against the walls of Rose's deepest delicacy, forever staining the flesh in much the same way that such a pleasure had forever stained Rose's mind. Though while experiencing what must have been her twentieth orgasm kept Rose from making any sort of coherent thought, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would find pleasure in sex with a human no longer. What did a human cock have when compared to the sheer pleasure of an alien one?

As Rose dangled on the edge of consciousness, barely able to think, she could practically feel her ovaries thumping. It was a pursuit of even more pleasure, no doubt, but they wanted more — they wanted to be used, to be impregnated by the virile alien cum flooding her womb as if it owned the place... and it could simply have been the last, mad thoughts of a girl on the verge of passing out, but Rose could have sworn that she could physically feel the barrier between herself and Aradia topple. She felt... pregnant, already. As her open mouth failed to produce sound, Rose's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and with another desperate twitch, she was gone out like a light.

Cum continued to fire off into Rose's womb until there was no space left, at which point the pressure built up within Rose forced Aradia's tentabulge to slip out of her. Laying against Rose's bush whilst continuing to pulsate gently, the last little dribbles of alien cum spurted free from Aradia's bulge, creating a small pool a few inches above Rose's twat, where her pubic hair began to end. With that, Aradia pulled herself backward, reaching one arm up to wipe the sweat from her forehead as she looked down at her well-fucked human slut. ...one of them, anyway. She turned her attention to Jade, who, having suffered through another orgasm by herself, was busy thrusting against her own hand in some desperate attempt to replicate the pleasure that she had seen Rose experience. An impossible task, she should have known.

As Aradia pulled back, Jade was given a proper view of Rose's well-fucked cunt. The lips were parted far further than they had been before, a testament to just how thick Aradia's bulge could be whilst pulsating wildly. A couple of seconds into Jade's voyeurism, a bead of maroon-coloured cum ran down the lower end of Rose's twat before sliding down onto the couch beneath her. Jade's eyes drifted to the bulge that had wrecked her, about half the size that it had been, but still a fair length and girth. It dripped a mixture of maroon slime and Rose's girlcum onto Aradia's thighs, looking delicious in its own right, but Jade couldn't just take it, could she? Aradia wouldn't allow her to, surely... no, she'd have to impress her first. She glanced around, deep in thought as to something she could do to impress her newfound goddess, only for Aradia to answer her queries for her.

Aradia glanced down at Jade, raised her eyebrow, and then pointed to Rose's dripping muff. "You're not just going to waste that, are you?" she asked, taking a dominant tone. She knew her audience, after all, and what she would need to say to Jade and Rose to keep them in line now that they had become slaves to her cock. Moreso, they were slaves to their own pleasure, and if she allowed them to think that they could merely take their own pleasure, she'd be in a world of trouble. But she wouldn't have trouble, because she was being careful, and it was working. Jade's eyes glossed over with pure desire, and without even a moment's hesitance, she leaned forward and grabbed at Rose's hips to pull her over toward the edge of the couch.

Rose's legs dropped onto the floor, and Jade used her hands to part her friend's thighs further before leaning forward to press her lips against Rose's leaking cunt. "Mmf," Jade moaned against the sensitive flesh before her, face almost entirely engulfed in Rose's puffy labia. The taste of alien cum overwhelmed her senses, just as the scent had initially, and the precum had right after that. The taste was far more intense than the precum had been, and even diluted by Rose's own juices, it still held its musk and virility. The thought of her friend being made pregnant by the very same slime that was now slowly leaking into her open, hungry maw made Jade's crotch set ablaze once more, and she made no attempt to stop herself from reaching down between her own legs to shamelessly masturbate. What a slut she must seem to Aradia, she thought, but then, it had been Aradia who had suggested to her that she clean up the mess. Any moral questions she had about eating out her sleeping friend went unsaid.

A smirk plastered itself on Aradia's face as she watched Jade lose herself to the same lust that Rose had. She watched Jade's tongue lap at Rose's quim with an obvious passion, all-but scooping out the cum by the mouthful to push into her mouth so that she could swallow it. Distracting herself from the sight, Aradia moved around Jade to see what she looked like from the behind, and while the bobbing of Jade's head as she licked up and down her friend's cunt, even dipping further every now and again to gather stray cum was captivating, there was another sight that caught her attention a little more.

Each time Jade bobbed her head up and down, her ass rose and fall in the same rhythm. The perfect, heart-shaped behind swayed before Aradia, prompting her to reach out and lay her hands against it. Even covered by Jade's skirt, it was still absolutely encapsulating. Aradia kneaded the soft flesh beneath her fingers, and then ran her tongue across her own upper lip as she lifted her gaze to see what Jade was up to. Sure enough, the girl was still lapping at her friend's pussy, hungry for more alien jizz. ...hungry, was she? Aradia knew what to do about that.

"Hope you don't mind if I give you some of what she had," Aradia commented in a low tone, glancing over at the unconscious Rose before settling her hand against Jade's butt.

Jade glanced back at her for long enough to realise what she meant, and then nodded quickly. "P-Please do."

Sliding a finger into the hem of Jade's skirt, Aradia pulled at the fabric, yanking it down below the hump of Jade's behind. As her hands worked to shift the skirt the rest of the way down, she laid her bulge against Jade's ass crack. Jade's head snapped around to see what Aradia was doing, only for her eyes to light up as she realised what had been laid against her. Without hesitation, she began grinding back against the bulge pressed against her ass, doing her best to squeeze it between her ass cheeks. Aradia was quickly brought to a full erection, her bulge beginning to secrete the same maroon fluid that it had earlier. Grown to its full length, it reached almost halfway up Jade's back, and wouldn't stop twitching back and forth until Aradia set her hand atop the bulge and pushed it down, its tip pressing against Jade's panty-covered opening.To the surprise of both girls, the tentacle twisted its tip underneath the fabric and shunted the panties aside, before plunging into Jade.

Jade yanked her head away from her friend's cunt as she was penetrated for the first time. Her mouth opened to let out a cry of pleasure, but no sound came. As her body pulsed, the thick alien cock opened her up to the same new world of pleasure that it had Rose. Each further inch of think alien cock that was pushed into Jade broke her psyche down bit by bit, turning her from the already compliant sexual deviant into a slave. Though the thickness of the bulge was overwhelming, she pushed herself back all the same, trying to take as much of Aradia's length into her as she could.

Inches away from the base, she could push no more, but Aradia could, and the troll wasn't likely to stop until she was all the way inside. Moving one hand forward to take a hold of Jade's hair, Aradia pushed the girl's head forward, back between the legs of her friend. "Don't just sit there and moan — you don't wanna waste any!" Aradia spoke in a demanding tone, using her palm to hold Jade's head in place. Jade got back to eating Rose out with a renewed enthusiasm — she wasn't just doing it for the taste anymore, she was doing it for Aradia. What better reason could there possibly be?

That said, no words of praise left Jade's lips just yet, perhaps because her brain couldn't piece them together at all. Where intelligent thought had previously been, there was nothing but desire, a desire to push back against the invading bulge and to grind it against the deepest of her depths. Her juices slickened the appendage further, making Aradia's desired rough thrusting even easier for her. The troll dropped her hands to sit against Jade's hips and took a firm grip. In doing so, she had to let go of the girl's head, but Jade made no attempt to pull back from Rose's used pussy. Instead, she kept licking, her tongue working slower now that Aradia's hand wasn't keeping her pressed right against the sopping wet quim, but still as sensual in its movements. Dragging up, down, lapping at the constant flow of cum as it continued to seep from Rose's impregnated womb.

Even now, the taste overwhelmed her, but Jade didn't stop licking. The notion of stopping would have seemed ridiculous to her. What point was there in giving up a treasure simply because she had too much of it? Her hands raised to wrap around Rose's thighs, and even without Aradia's intervention, she buried her nose and mouth as deep into Rose's snatch as she could. Her nose pressed right up against Rose's clit, stimulating the unconscious girl into a series of low moans, while Jade's tongue moved deep within the confines of Rose's twice slickened cunt. Unable to stop herself from moaning, each swallow was followed up with a desperate noise, music to Aradia's ears.

Closing her eyes, Aradia took a harder grip on the girl's hips and pounded away at her as if her life depended on it. Within Jade, she could feel her bulge wriggling and trashing, the tip swimming up against the cervix. It ran circles around the barrier, making Jade's back arch. Another orgasm ran through her. At this point, she'd lost count of how many she'd had, but there was a constant feeling of oncoming pleasure buried within her gut along with the wriggling bulge. She could already feel the slime dripping from her cunt. It sloshed each time that Aradia pushed herself inside.

The constant feelings of pleasure running throughout Jade's system had her buckling at the knees. She wouldn't have been able to stay upright were it not for Aradia's tight grip on her. Her own grip on Rose's legs went lip, and she collapsed against her friend's pussy, no longer able to pull herself away from Rose even if she wanted to. A brief attempt at using her space powers to get her blood pumping properly and make herself a little more alert proved fruitless; she couldn't focus hard enough to work them. Even in an almost collapsed state, she didn't dare stop licking. Her tongue lapped at the still-flowing stream of cum, and by now her stomach felt full, but that was no excuse to stop. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she laid on the edge of unconsciousness, but still didn't stop her gentle lapping.

Aradia grinned to herself. Two new sluts broken in and all she'd had to do was fuck them once — in Jade's case, not even once, but even with Jade on the verge of passing out, Aradia didn't pull out of her. She wanted to finish using her. She needed to. In an effort to wake the girl up, she lifted one hand from her hip and spanked her ass hard, the sound ringing out throughout the dreambubble Aradia had created. Jade moaned, but she didn't get up. Aradia looked down to see a slight red mark — not quite a hand-print, but close — forming on Jade's ass cheek. She gave it another spank for good measure, and this time the mark was definitive. It looked like it had hurt, too, but with how loud Jade had moaned, arching her back as tears of pleasure formed in her eyes, you would have thought that there was no pain at all. Given just how broken Jade was, perhaps the pain had fallen away in favour of more pleasure, or maybe Jade just liked the pain.

Either way, each further spank brought another loud moan of pleasure from Jade's parted lips. She didn't even close her mouth at that point, knowing that she'd have it open again only seconds later. Even though she hadn't quite woken up, she still found the energy to push back against Aradia. For a moment, the troll stopped moving, letting her partner do all of the work, and although the sex was a lot slower, and lacking the — ahem — finesse that Aradia brought to the exchange, it was pleasing to see Jade lose herself so completely. Aradia made sure to remind Jade of the aforementioned finesse by humping forward, burying her length inside the girl one final time.

The tip pressed up against the cervix a second time, but with the added force from Aradia, managed to push through into the womb. The sound that came from Jade was nothing short of entirely satisfying for Aradia. She watched as the previously docile girl arched her back again. Jade's eyes opened wide, and as Aradia began to cum, solid spurts of alien jizz splattering the walls of her womb, they rolled back. "Y-Yes! That's it!" Jade cried, regaining her intelligence for long enough to make one final plea: "Cum inside me!" Her mouth opened wider and her tongue lolled outwards. It looked ridiculous, but Aradia recognised it as a sign of just how lost Jade was to her own pleasure. She thrust her hips a little further forward, hilting herself inside the girl. The tip of her bulge rolled around within Jade's womb, making sure to fill the cavern out entirely, and when there was no more space, Aradia pulled her hips backward, slowly, in the same way that a cake would be filled with cream. The final few pumps of alien cum dribbled out from Aradia's length right as she pulled herself out of Jade entirely. Jade's slightly bulging stomach served as proof that Aradia had satisfied her new slave.

She pulled back from Jade, and watched as the girl leaned up to lick what remained of Aradia's cum from Rose's bush, before collapsing onto the floor. Right around the same time, Rose blinked awake, missing Aradia's gaze in favour of figuring out what exactly was leaning against her leg. Upon seeing Jade sprawled out on the floor, stomach facing down, pussy filled to the brim with Aradia's red-tinted cum, Rose couldn't stop herself from moving down to have a taste, just as Jade had with her. She shifted behind her friend and parted her thighs, before leaning in to lick up what had already dribbled out. She ran carefully around Jade's cunt, making sure to gather all that she could, and only finally plunged in when there was no more of the maroon slime sitting around the outside.

Aradia watched Rose eat her cum from Jade, and shifted back to settle against the same couch she'd railed the blonde on only minutes ago. She grinned again at the sight. Far more alert than Jade had been, Rose maneuvered her face around Jade's twat carefully, seeking out all the cum she could find, before swallowing it down. When her tongue could reach no more, she buried her face deeper, nose pressing right up against Jade's asshole... the intense scent would normally have been more than enough to rile Rose up, but compared to the thicker musk Aradia's cum carried, it was nothing. When her tongue could reach no further once again, Rose finally pulled back. She sat up, and then pat herself on the stomach, her eyes finally lifting their gaze to look at Aradia.

Aradia said nothing, but the way she parted her thighs while looking at Rose said everything by itself. Rose crawled over to her and settled between her legs, wordlessly leaning between them to plant her mouth against the base of the bulge. The rest of the appendage sat against her face, gently twitching. It was back to its normal size for the time being, but with the way that Rose was gently suckling against the sensitive flesh surrounding the base, it wouldn't stay that way for long.

With her foot, Aradia nudged Jade's shoulder, waking her up. She shifted up from the ground and looked around to familiarise herself with her surroundings again, before glancing over at Aradia, and then down to Rose. Aradia wondered for a moment whether Jade was going to let Rose have all the fun. Evidently not, as Jade slid up, leaning to the opposite side of Aradia's parted legs to shuffle herself in beside Rose. Where Rose worked the base, Jade kissed her way along the upper half of the bulge, working her way towards the tip. Aradia moved her hands to settle against the backs of both of their heads.

In their eyes, all four of which were staring right up at her, Aradia saw nothing but total obedience. She had successfully wrangled in their overwhelming pleasure and turned it into something she could use against them. Her lips curled into a grin, as her bulge grew to its full size — far too big for either of the girls to take into their mouths, surely, but she doubted that would stop them.

"Mmm, Jade, let me join you up there," Rose sighed, her breath hot against Aradia's bulge. With that, she lifted her head a little, and then began to flick her tongue around the same part of Aradia's bulge as Jade had been. The two of them licked up and down the length in tandem, letting their tongues make contact with each other each time they were close enough.

She leaned back to enjoy the pleasure, able to relax now that her job had been done. Idly, she wondered which of her friends would like to use her newfound pleasure slaves. Would she even be able to talk Jade and Rose into fucking them? Then again, the pheromones of the other trolls would probably do the job for her, if Jade and Rose's animalistic reactions to Aradia's own had anything to say in the matter. She lifted the two girls' heads up a little, and then ground her bulge between their faces. Both Jade and Rose closed the eye closest to the bulge, and extended their tongues to lap at the side of Aradia's throbbing tentacle.

As Aradia's bulge dribbled precum onto Rose's forehead, Jade pulled back from the tentacle to lean over and lick Rose's forehead clean. Something must have clicked inside the two of them at that point, because they pulled up to the tip of Aradia's bulge and began making out, giving the tentacle some of the action, but seemingly more focused on the taste of each other's mouths. Aradia wondered, could they still taste her cum on each other's tongues? She grinned to herself. Most in her position might have been selfish, but she couldn't wait to start sharing with her friends.


End file.
